


The Princess, The Faerie and The Musician.

by Little_Lady_K



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Faerie Princess, Faeries - Freeform, Family Relationship - Freeform, Forbidden Romance, Gee Is Straight For Once!, Half Siblings - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, Royalty, past mistakes, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: What happens when the Princess begins to fall in love with the musician, when she's already betrothed to the Faerie? Will she make the right choice? Will she repeat her mothers mistakes?





	1. I've got a bulletproof heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! :)
> 
> Here we are again! Another new story . This one is mostly a solo effort but with input and assistance from my wonderful friend and Beta, SaskiaK.
> 
> I don't think I've seen a story like this done before, but I could be wrong, I really hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Don't forget to leave me feedback, thoughts and comments as each chapter goes on.
> 
> Have fun xxx

“Bethie!! Wake up, wake up, wake up!! Today’s the day!!”

 

Beth rolled over onto her back and opened one eye and scowled as her little brother, Pete, jumped on her bed to wake her. Beth was just a normal, twenty-four year old girl, with long, flowing red-hair that came to her waist, pale white skin and soft blue eyes. She was short, about 5’3” and petite, but with an hourglass figure. Pete was Beth’s annoying, nineteen year old kid brother. Unlike his sister, who took after her father, he took after their mother with his looks. He had a head of messy black hair, brown eyes and was about 5’5”.

 

“Petey, it’s too early to be up. Come on, cuddle with me for a while.”

 

Beth grabbed her brother’s ankle and tugged, tucking her arm back under the covers so Pete didn’t crush it when he fell, bouncing a little bit on the mattress. Pete tucked himself under his sister’s arm and propped himself up on his elbow, tracing the mark on the left side of her face with his fingertips.

Beth usually styled her hair to hide the mark but lying on her back it was clearly visible. The mark started at the corner of her left eye and trailed down the side of her face and neck and ended at her collarbone. It was an ivy vine, delicate, pale green and intricate. Pete sighed and dropped his hand to his sister’s waist, resting his head on Beth’s shoulder.

 

“I wish I had a mark like yours, Bethie. Why did I have to be different?”

 

Beth hugged Pete little tighter.

 

“We’d all be boring if we were the same, Pete. Being different is a good thing and it’s something that we’ll always share. Plus…” She kissed the top of Pete’s head. “…Frankie said he’d tattoo you when you turn twenty-two if Dad says it’s okay.”

“Yeah I know what he said, I just don’t want to wait another 3 years! What if Dad says no?”

 

Beth rolled her eyes at Pete and got up, throwing on her pale purple, silk dressing gown over the knee length mint green chemise she had worn to bed. Pete rolled over, propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Beth, his head cocked to the side like a confused puppy.

 

“Bethie, where are you going? You have to start getting ready for this afternoon…”

 

Beth smiled, untucking her hair from her gown and brushing it with her fingers and styling it over the mark.

 

“To see Mom. Do you want to come?”

 

Pete shook his head and snuggled back under Beth’s blankets and she laughed.

 

“I’ll be back before I have to start doing things but, cover for me if anyone asks where I am?”

“Sure Beth, tell Mom I said hi.”

 

Beth smiled at her brother going over to ruffle his hair kissing the top of his head again and then silently slipping out of the house.

 

Beth ran her hands across the leaves of the bushes along the garden path as she went down to the bottom of it and opened the gate, closing it quietly behind her and walking a few more yards.

 

“Hey Mom.” Beth sat down in the grass and leaned against the headstone, like she had every morning for the last five years. “Pete says hello, and that he misses you. He woke me up by jumping on me and now he’s gone back to sleep in my bed! He’s so lazy sometimes, Mom I swear. I miss you too, especially today. You know what today is right? It’s my presentation day today. I’m really nervous. Not that nobody will choose me, I already know Ray is. Dad thinks that I don’t know, but I do, and I’m excited that Ray wants to marry me, I want to marry him too.”

 

Beth sighed, wiping the tears that are threatening to spill from her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“I wish I didn’t have to do this on my own, I wish you were here.”

 

She rested her head and one of her hands against the headstone and focused on keeping her breathing even so that she didn’t cry.

 

“I thought I’d find you down here, Annabeth.”

 

Beth didn’t look up at the sound of her father’s voice, but just let herself be pulled into his arms when he sits down beside her and leans against the headstone.

 

“Your Mom was nervous on her presentation day too.”

“She was?”

 

Beth looks up at her father, who was smiling wryly at her with one side of his mouth quirked a little more than the other. Like Annabeth, Gerard had bright red-hair, pale skin, and the same mark on the left side of his face. He wasn’t much taller than his daughter, standing at 5’6’ and had the same petite form as his daughter.

 

“Yeah, it took your Grandmother forty-five minutes to get her to come out of her room, even though we’d been secretly dating for three months and she knew I was going to choose her.”

 

Beth rolled her eyes at her dad and shook her head while smiling. The sun had started to shine through the clouds a little bit and caught the gold gossamer of her wings through the gown and made her glow a little. Gerard pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“You’re going to be fine my darling, and whoever chooses you to be his wife will make you happier than you ever thought possible.”

“Thanks Dad. I just wish Mom was here too, you know?”

“I know Annabeth, me too. She’d be so proud of you.”

 

Beth stood on her toes and kissed her father on the cheek, fluttering her wings a little bit.

 

“Dad…”

“Yes Darling?”

 

Beth thought about what she was going to say but left it alone. She wanted to ask her Dad why he wasn’t angrier at her Mom. She’d cheated on him with a human and left him for the same man, and the same man had fathered Pete. When she died in childbirth, Pete’s father had dumped him in the forest where he met her mother and Gerard had adopted the boy and raised him as his own. This was why Pete didn’t have the same mark on his face as Beth and Gerard did. Pete and Annabeth’s mother was a woodland nymph, but only Beth had faerie blood. Gerard was the Faerie King and had passed on the wings and mark to his daughter.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, darling. Now come, I have business to attend to, and you need to get ready.”

 

Beth let her father take her hand and lead her back along the garden path and into the house, dropping her off at her bedroom.

 

“Bethie! There you are, I was starting to get worried about you. Morning Dad.”

 

Pete hugged Gerard around his waist, resting his head against his chest and Gerard smiled, hugging his adopted son back and kissing his forehead.

 

“Good Morning Peter, did you wake your sister up this morning?”

“I did, but only because I was excited for her! It’s the first presentation I’m allowed to come to and I can’t wait to be the one to be by her side during the ceremony.”

 

Beth smiled widely at Pete and agreed. “I can’t imagine having anyone else by my side this afternoon Pete. Thanks for always having my back, baby brother.”

“Always Bethie, always.”

 

Gerard smiled widely at both of his children and hugged them tight before leaving the two alone.


	2. Presentation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth gets ready for her presentation day, with help from her best friend.

Beth untucked Pete from under her shoulder and took her robe off, tossing it onto her bed and messing her hair with her fingers.

 

“What were you and Dad talking about?”

“Mom. He knows I’m nervous about today, and that I wish Mom was here to see it. She was nervous on her presentation day too. I have no idea why though, she only had to be presented in front of her family and the suitors Grandpa and Grandma has chosen for her. I have to do it in front of the entire Faerie Court! What if I fall on my face in front of everyone and embarrass myself?”

 

Beth flopped face first onto her bed with a small ‘oof’ sound and lay there unmoving for a few moments. Pete rolled his eyes at his sister and sat beside her on the bed and nudged her shoulder until she sat up.

 

“You’re going to be fine, Bethie. Today is important for you and it’s gonna go great. Plus, it’s not like you have heels to trip in, that’s why you got the flat shoes instead. I’m gonna be by your side the whole time too, I’ll make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself. Now go on, go get in the shower Saskia will be in soon to help with your hair and make-up and I need to go get changed.”

 

Pete gave his sister a gentle push in the direction of her bathroom and headed to his own bedroom to go and get ready himself. It was the first presentation that Pete was allowed to attend, even though he was part of the Faerie Court. The Court was made up of the Royal Family, and the head of the most prominent members of the Kingdom’s high society. The court was made up of mostly Faeries, but also included a couple of Vampires, and a few Nymphs.

 

The presentation day was an occasion that all female faeries underwent once she turned twenty-four. The purpose of the ceremony was to officially introduce the faerie to the rest of society, and to potential suitors. Most of the suitors were chosen by the parents of the faerie being presented, but others were allowed to submit themselves for consideration. Although the suitors were chosen by the parents, ultimately it would be the faerie’s choice on who was to be selected. Usually, the presentation would only be in front of the family of the faerie being presented, and her suitors, but because Beth was the Princess, her presentation was being performed in front of the entire faerie court, followed by an official announcement in front of the entire kingdom.

 

After showering, getting her undergarments on (a white, strapless lace bra with matching underwear), Beth did her make-up and waited for her handmaiden to come in and help her. The whole process took about two hours as she wanted to soak in the bath, as well as shaving her legs, even though you wouldn’t see them in her dress.

 

Beth hummed quietly to herself as her handmaiden, Saskia, did her hair. Saskia had been looking after Beth since she was a baby, she was Beth’s nanny when she was a child, her confidant when she was a teenager, and her friend since she entered her twenties. Saskia was a short, chubby woman in her forties with shoulder length grey-blonde hair and green eyes.

 

“Are you nervous for today Miss Annabeth?” Saskia asked once she was done braiding parts of Beth’s hair. She braided two sections close to the front of Beth’s head and had crossed them over the top of her head to make a headband, then loosely curled the rest.

 

“Not really. I just…I wish my Mom was here, and I’m nervous about falling on my face in front of the vampire representative of the Court. He isn’t very nice, especially not to me. Plus, I think that Father is going to approve of my suitor, if he’s still planning on choosing me of course.”

 

Beth took a deep breath to calm the bubbling anxiety she felt and twisted the ends of her hair around her fingers, one of her many nervous habits. Saskia smiled warmly at her young charge and pulled her fingers free of her hair, placing her hands gently on Beth’s shoulders and squeezing.

 

“You’re going to be fine my dear, the entire Kingdom adores you and respects your Father. The vampire won’t cause trouble on your special day, he’s too smart to get on your Father’s bad side.”

“Mom would have loved being there for me today, she use to tell me all about it when I was a child. When Father chose her she was so happy and…”

 

Saskia hugs Beth tightly as she starts to cry, just like she’s done countless times in the past to comfort her. There’s a knock on Beth’s door and Saskia pulls away so that she can go and answer it and Beth stands in front of her mirror and makes sure her make-up hasn’t smudged.

 

“Oh Master Iero, you have perfect timing, as always. Annabeth needs a friend right now.”

“Frankie?”

 

Beth calls out her best friends name when she hears Saskia mention it and turns around to find him standing by the door smiling at her. Frank is a nymph and has been Beth’s best friend since kindergarten. He’s 5’5 with pretty green eyes and short, messy dark brown hair and is covered in tattoos. He owns a tattoo parlour in the human world but also tattoos members of the Kingdom.

 

“Why so sad, cupcake? Today is meant to be a happy day.”

 

Frank walked in and upon seeing the distraught look on his best friends face, pulled him into his arms in a bone crushing hug and she buried her head in his chest and cried.

 

“I wish my Mom was here, Frankie. I’m scared to do this today. Dad doesn’t think I know, but he’s chosen Tyler as one of my potential suitors. What if he chooses me and Dad prefers him over Ray? I can’t marry that man, he’s pure evil.”

“Woah hey, calm down cupcake. You know that Gee will respect your choice. He wouldn’t force you to marry that asshole. It will have been a political decision I’m sure. You aren’t doing this alone today. Pete will be by your side the whole time and I won’t be far away, and Gee will be there too yeah? I know you miss your Mom, and I’m sure she’ll be watching over you today. It’s a shame your uncle is gonna miss it though, but I guess he’ll be first in line at Pete’s won’t he?”

 

Beth can’t help but laugh at that and Frank let’s her go, leading her over to her vanity and sitting her down. Frank looks pensively at Beth’s face before picking up her make-up brush and fixing the tear tracks on her cheeks, and cleaning up where her eyeliner has run from her crying, sticking his tongue out while he does, something he does when he’s concentrating.

 

“Promise you’ll stay close?”

“I promise. How did you even manage to get me in today?”

 

Beth smiles and bites her lip. Technically Frank isn’t allowed to be at her presentation as he isn’t a member of the Faerie Court, nor is he a potential suitor, but Beth begged her father to let him be there. Frank is her best friend and has been by her side for her entire life and there was no way in hell she was doing it without him there.

 

“I have to help him wrangle all the faerie kids for the Christmas Parade for the next 5 years AND take the twenty-one year olds on their first trip into the human world over the summer.”

“Wow……good luck with that one, Beth.”

 

She shrugged, standing up so she could kiss Frank on the cheek, wiping away her lipstick mark with her thumb.

 

“You’re worth it Frankie, there was no way I was doing this without you there. Even more reason for you to be there now that my uncle hasn’t made it back in time. You’ll have to take so many pictures so we can show him when he comes home.”

“Did your Dad tell you what he was doing this time?”

 

Beth shakes her head and goes over to her closet, smiling at her presentation dress that she had specially made for today. The dress was pastel green with silver leaves embellished on the bust and waist, with corset lacing down the back. It was floor length chiffon and strapless. Beth had poured over photos of her mother’s dress and insisted that hers was similar. It was almost exactly the same except her Mother’s dress had black flowers and was pale pink but because of Beth’s red hair, she’d had to go with green instead, but she couldn’t wait to put it on.

 

“You want to put it on now? You have to go in about 15 minutes anyway.”

“Will you help me Frankie?”

“Of course, that’s why I’m here silly.”

 

Taking her robe off once more and hanging it on the back of her bathroom door, Beth stood in front of the floor length mirror in her room as Frank helped her put her dress on over her head, being careful not to mess her hair up. He laced the back up and stood behind his best friend, kissing her shoulder sweetly and smiling. Beth smiled back at him and smoothed the dress down, even though it fitted her perfectly and was sitting flat.

 

“You look amazing, Beth. I think Ray will be glad I’m gonna be by his side when he sees you in this.”

“So will everyone else. Can’t wait to see the look on the vampire’s face when he sees me, but more importantly, the faces of everyone on the council that expect me to fail.”

 

Beth slips her shoes on and checks herself in the mirror once more before sitting back down on the edge of her bed after Frankie leaves. Her Father would come and collect her and take her to the main ballroom in the palace, where he’d hand her over to Pete. There would be an official announcement and Beth and Pete would enter the room, the two of them would stand together as the guests and suitors came and introduced themselves formally and announced their intent on marrying her. Champagne and a toast would follow, then the choosing ceremony and then dinner and an evening of dancing and formalities.

 

There’s a knock on the door 10 minutes later and Beth knows it’s her Father.

 

“Come in, Dad.”

 

Beth stood and waited for her Father, his wide smile when he came in making her smile too.

 

“Oh sweetheart you look beautiful. Ra…those suitors are going to just die when they see you. Are you ready?”

 

Gerard extended his arm to his daughter and stood beside her, kissing the top of her head

 

“As I’ll ever be. Is Pete ready too?”

“Your brother is waiting for you. He looks rather handsome.”

Beth smiled.

 

“I’ll make sure to take a photo and show it to you-know-who later.”

“I’m sure he’ll be very appreciative of that my dear. Let’s go.”

 

Beth took her Father’s arm and let herself be led to the ballroom, mentally and emotionally preparing herself the whole way there.

 

*******

 

“Alright Sweetheart, I’ll see you on the other side. You’re going to be fine.”

“Thanks Dad. I love you.”

 

Gerard smiled at his daughter and opened the door to the waiting room, making sure it still concealed her surprise guest and ushered her in.

 

“Well, look who cleans up nicely and looks girly when she has to!”  
“Uncle Mikey! You’re here!”

 

Beth throws herself into her uncle’s arms when he comes up from behind her and hugged him tight. Beth’s uncle, the Prince, looked absolutely nothing like his older brother the King. Mikey was the tallest of the family at 5’7’ with shocking blonde hair, brown with a hint of gold eyes and lanky limbs. Nobody, except Gerard, called him by his full name Michael, everyone called him Mikey. As Mikey had no children of his own, Beth & Pete were his entire world and he spoiled them terribly, especially when they were kids.

 

“As if I would miss my favourite niece’s Presentation Day!”

 

Beth giggled.

 

“Uncle Mikey? I’m you’re ONLY niece.”

“You’ve never seen your brother in a dress.”

 

Mikey winked at his niece and laughed when she screwed up her face and shook her head.

 

“I beg you to not continue with your story. Just because you are not blood related to Pete, I really don’t need to know what you and my baby brother do when you’re alone.”

“You really don’t. You arrived in good time, Gee told Pete I was home before he came to get you, he’s not been gone long.”

 

Beth rolled her eyes at Mikey and punched him lightly in the shoulder before hugging him again. Mikey did a lot of travelling between the human and faerie realms attending to business that Gerard couldn’t so he wasn’t around much.

 

“Hey Bethie, it’s time.”

 

Pete poked his head into the room and smiled at his sister and how beautiful she looked, quickly stepping into the room so he could kiss Mikey. Beth rolled her eyes at them both and cleared her throat when they didn’t immediately pull apart.

 

“Right, sorry, got carried away. Pete, go and wait with Gee, we’ll finish this later.”

“Love you, Mikey. Bethie, you look beautiful. Toro is gonna have a heart attack when he sees you! Frankie has already been in his ear about how amazing you look. I overheard their conversation…accidently!”

 

Beth hugged Pete and gave him a small shove towards the door and closed it behind him.

 

“Your Mom would have been proud of you Beth, you know that, don’t you?”

“I know. Let’s get this over with.”

 

Mikey hugged his niece once more before hooking his arm around hers and opening the door to the ballroom. Beth took a deep breath and tried not to faint at everyone’s eyes on her.


	3. The Presentation Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The presentation ceremony happens, but will it all go without a hitch?

“Good Afternoon members of the Faerie Court, potential suitors and honoured guests. Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Annabeth Rosemarie Way, accompanied by her uncle, His Royal Highness Prince Michael James Way.”

 

Everyone’s eyes were on Mikey and Beth when they entered the room, including Frankie and Beth’s choice suitor, Ray. Ray was twenty-seven and gorgeous. 6’1, with curly, shoulder length curly brown hair, brown eyes and a smile that could light up a room. Beth and Ray had met in magic classes in college where Ray was the teacher’s assistant.

 

Beth caught Ray’s eye from across the room and smiled at him, giggling quietly into Mikey’s neck when he whispered something in her ear.

 

“You weren’t kidding, Frank, she looks amazing.”

“As if I would ever kid about how gorgeous my best friend is! You’re a lucky man, Toro.”

 

Frank and Ray turn back to the front of the room, their eyes settling on Beth. They both can see, even from how far away they are, that she was shaking slightly and tightly gripping onto her Uncle’s forearm.

 

“Would the suitors now approach Her Highness and introduce themselves formally.”

 

The MC said clearly across the room and Ray left Frank’s side to go and see his future-bride. He was the third suitor in line out of four and waits patiently for his turn, listening to the first two introduce themselves. The first suitor is a vampire named Tyler. Tyler is 5’4’, with piercing, electric blue eyes and short, brown hair. He smiled at Beth and took her hand and kissed it and Beth tried to hide her disgust that the vampire was touching her.

 

“Welcome back, Prince Michael, we’ve missed your presence in our Court meetings.”

“Thank you, Mister Joseph. This day is not about me however, it’s about my niece, whom you’re ignoring and being very rude to right now.”

 

Beth tried not to laugh at Mikey reprimanding the vampire. Tyler always had a thing for Mikey, and was very upset when he rejected him last year, very publicly. Tyler gave Beth a slight bow and went to take her hand again but she pulled away before he could.

 

“Tyler Joseph, Your Highness. Your beauty grows with each passing year. I’d be honoured if you’d choose me to be your suitor. Together we could reunite the vampire & faerie clans.”

“Thank you, Tyler. Your flattery however, will get you nowhere.”

 

Mikey rolls his eyes at Beth and gives her a subtle elbow in the ribs and she just smiles down her nose as Tyler moves on, scowling.

 

“Annabeth, don’t be rude.” Mikey hissed in her ear and Beth just rolled her eyes.

“I refuse to be civil to that creep. He still wants you, he was eying you up and down the whole time.” She says back, quietly and through gritted teeth, keeping the smile on her face.

 

Second in line to see Beth is a faerie named Josh. Josh is 5’5’ with bright yellow hair, pretty green eyes and covered in tattoos, half of which have been done by Frank. Josh nervously shook Beth’s hand but tried not to make eye contact with her. Frank watched from across the room as Josh looked to Tyler and the vampire made hand gestures and Josh turned back to Beth.

 

“Joshua Dun M…Miss Annabeth…you’re so…so beautiful. I’d be…honoured…to be…to be chosen.”

“Thank you, Josh. You don’t have to be nervous sweetheart.”

 

Beth stepped forward and hugged Josh and Frank watched as Tyler’s face twisted in jealousy and made a mental note to tell Beth and Ray about it later, or maybe first tell Gerard. The King would be interested to know that there’s a vampire in the Court influencing a Faerie in some way. Beth didn’t see the reaction from the Faerie, or the Vampire so didn’t realise why Josh was so nervous.

 

“Annabeth, sweetheart, we really need to keep this moving.”

Mikey pulled Beth away from Josh and back to stand beside him and she smiled widely because it as Ray’s turn next. Ray stepped forward and kissed Beth on the cheek and presented her with a single red rose, using his nature-based magic to pull it from thin air.

 

“Thank you, Mister Toro. A red rose, my favourite.”

“A simple red rose, Your Highness, the only thing in this world that could come close to comparing with your beauty. If chosen, I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you are always happy and cared for, and I will always value your thoughts and opinions.”

 

Ray shook Mikey’s hand before continuing on so that the final suitor, a faerie named Alex, could introduce himself. Alex is the same age as Frank, twenty-three, and went to school with him. Alex and Frank are very good friends and he introduced him to Beth and the three of them as well as Ray, spend a lot of time hanging out together. Alex is 6’2’ with bright pink hair and grey-brown eyes with a slim build.

 

“Alex Gaskarth, your kindness is legendary Your Highness, I’m honoured to be here.”

“You’re sweet, Alexander, and might I say you look rather handsome.”

 

Alex kissed Beth’s hand when she extended it to him and then moved on. Once the introductions were done, the faerie butlers entered the room with trays of champagne that they handed out to each of the guests.

 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing Mister? You’re underage.”

 

Gerard took the champagne flute from Pete and handed it back to the waiter, giving him a stern look and he scurried away. Beth was by his side in less than a minute and gave her brother another flute.

 

“Dad, come on, it’s a special occasion. Let him have one.”

Beth put her arm around Pete’s shoulders and clinked her champagne flute against his.

 

“Please Dad?”

Pete looked at his father and gave him his best puppy dog eyes and Gerard sighed.

 

“Go and ask your uncle. If he says yes, then you can.”

Turning around, Pete tried to hide his happiness as he walked over to where Mikey was talking to Alex, and another member of the Faerie Council, Brendon.

 

“You know that Mikey is gonna tell him yes, right Dad?”

“I do, but I wanted to talk to you alone for a moment. Besides, they look so cute together, don’t they?”

 

Gerard smiles at his brother and adopted son. They do make a handsome couple, Pete is short and Mikey is tall, and Pete’s shaggy brown hair compliments Mikey’s shocking blonde always perfectly styled hair. Mikey has his arm curled protectively around Pete’s waist and Pete is leant into him, not really paying attention to the conversation and just admiring Mikey and his magnificent jawline.

 

“They do. They’re perfect for each other. Just like me and Ray are. You’re okay with me choosing Ray, right Dad?”

“Of course sweetheart, I just want you to be happy. I’m sorry about Tyler, it was a political decision, one I’m regretting immensely.”

 

Beth hugs her father and stands on her tiptoes so she can kiss his cheek and the King beams at his daughter with pride. He’s always been incredibly proud of how Beth just takes everything in her stride and does her best to stay positive, no matter what.

 

“All right, it’s time. Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. Plus, I think Ray is starting to get too nervous. I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

 

She gestured over to where Ray and Frank are chatting together, looking over at Gerard and Beth. Beth smiles sweetly and waves to Ray, who blushed profusely but waved back and Beth watched as Frank tried not to laugh.

 

“Members of the Court, Family and Suitors, may I have your attention please? It seems my daughter has made her decision.”

 

Everyone’s eyes are on Beth and again and Gerard took her hand and led his daughter to the front of the room. Alex, Ray, Tyler and Josh all lined up in front of the two and Beth walked down in front of them and stood in front of Ray.

 

“I choose you, Ray. Would you do me the honour of becoming my fiancée?”

“Of course I will, Beth. I…I love you.”

“And I you.”

 

Beth put her arms around Ray’s neck as he put his around her waist and ducked his head so he could kiss her passionately. Everyone applauded politely and the other unsuccessful suitors took their places at the long dining table as the newly engaged couple kissed.

 

“That’ll be us in five years, Bug.”

Mikey whispered in Pete’s ear and kissed the younger sweetly, smiling against Pete’s lips when he whimpered.

 

“If you still want me in five years’ time.”

Pete said quietly, so much so that Mikey nearly missed it. Mikey turned so he was facing Pete and took Pete’s hands in his own, tipping the boys’ face up so they were eye-to-eye.

 

“I will always want you. I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you when you dressed up for the junior ball three years ago. I love you, Pete.”

“I love you too, Mikey. So much that it hurts sometimes.”

 

The couple kissed again passionately before taking their own places at the table, Pete next to Ray, and Mikey next to Gerard. Beth was sat in between her Father and her Fiancée and the rest of the Court made up the rest of the table. The Faerie Court was made up of Gerard, Mikey, Annabeth, and much to the chagrin of other members of the Court, Pete. 3 other Faeries, and 2 vampires, Tyler included.

 

“Thank you everyone for joining my family today, on my beautiful daughter Annabeth’s Presentation Day. Thank you Alexander, Tyler and Josh for showing their interest and intent with my daughter, and Ray, welcome to the family. I know you’ll make my Annabeth very happy. To Annabeth & Ray!”

There is a chorus of “Annabeth & Ray” around the table but Beth noticed that it was not repeated by either vampire members of the Court but she’s happy, and could care less.

 

“Ray, do you mind if we skip the whole ‘first dance’ thing? I kinda have two-left feet.”  
“Sure Honey, if that’s what you want.”

Beth turned in her chair and kissed Ray sweetly on the cheek and he ran his fingers across the tattoo down her face and Beth turned her head into his palm and kissed it. Beth leant around Ray so she could look at Pete, who was looking between Mikey and the dancefloor wistfully.

“I’ll be back in a minute, Ray. If I have to look at Pete’s longing face for another minute I’m going to cry.”

Kissing Ray on the cheek Beth stood up and walked over to where Mikey & Gerard were talking and tapped her Father on the shoulder.

“Yes Darling?”  
“Will you come and dance with me Dad?”

Beth bit her lip and held her hand out to Gerard. He took his daughters hand but the confusion was clear on his face. Beth led him towards the dancefloor and stopped just on the edge so she could turn to him.

“I know that Pete wants to dance with Uncle Mikey, and Uncle Mikey wants to dance with Pete, they just don’t want to be the first ones out here…and…”

Beth stands up on her tiptoes so she can whisper in her father’s ear.

“…and I don’t think I’m ready to subject Ray to my two-left feet.”  
“Always thinking of other’s before yourself child. Your Mom was the same. I’d be happy to have this dance.”

Gerard takes his daughters hands and starts leading her twirling and dancing around the dancefloor. They’re out for almost 10 minutes and Mikey and Pete still haven’t joined them but Beth can see the look of longing still etched clearly on her little brother’s face.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Beth lets go of Gerard’s hands and all but stalks across the room to Mikey and Gerard just watches on, amused, knowing his daughter is about to give his brother a hell of a talking too.

“Uncle Mikey?”  
“Yes Beth?”  
“Is there any particular reason why you’re making your boyfriend make puppy dog eyes at you across the room instead of asking him to dance?”

Mikey finally looked over at Pete, as if he’d only just realised the younger was there. Beth rolled her eyes and all but dragged her uncle across the table to Pete and pulled her brother up from the table as well.

“If you two don’t just get out there and dance, I’m going to kick your butts. Now go!”

Pete didn’t need to be told twice and led Mikey to the dance floor and Beth flopped down in Pete’s now empty seat and held Ray’s hand.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side, Beth.”

He said with a laugh and she just smiled.

“You don’t know the half of it babe.”

Beth laughed too and cuddled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.


	4. Words Can Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some words are thrown around that make some people incredibly angry.

Ray stood up and took Beth’s hand and pulled her to her feet, Beth raised an eyebrow but let herself be led to the dancefloor.

“We really should dance, Baby, it’s tradition you know.”  
“I do know that but I’m warning you, I have two left feet.”  
“I think I can handle it.”

Beth smiled, kissing Ray gently and taking his hands when he offered them to her. Ray took the lead and began to twirl Beth around the dancefloor, smiling happily as Beth giggled and smiled, letting herself enjoy the moment. Beth watched Mikey and Pete dance together across the room, their whole world narrowed down to the two of them and it made her smile. She was glad that her brother had found someone who loved him, and who loved as fiercely as he did.

“It’s my new goal to try and make you smile like that all the time.”

Ray said into her ear and kissed her on the cheek, Beth turned to face him and kissed him passionately, twisting her fingers into his curly hair and standing on her tip toes. Ray’s arms tightened around Beth’s waist and he pulled her close, smiling into the kiss.

“Gross, get a room you two.”

Beth untangled one of her hands from Ray’s hair to flip Frankie off while they kissed and internally rolled her eyes when he slapped her hand away.

“Ignore him, Ray, I do.”

She said with a smile when they broke apart, sticking her tongue out at Frank over Ray’s shoulder.

“Can we maybe move this conversation somewhere a little more private? I need to tell you something.”  
“Frankie what’s wrong?”

Beth looks at her best friend, concerned and Ray puts a comforting arm around her shoulder. Frank shakes his head and takes Beth’s hand, tugging her towards a more secluded corner of the room to relay what he saw during the introductions.

“Tyler is up to something.”  
“What do you mean ‘up to something’? What did you hear?”

Ray asked and Frank looked around, making sure that the three of them were alone before continuing.

“When Josh was introducing himself to you he was looking to Tyler for cues. There’s something going on there but I don’t know what. You should tell you Dad, and we need to keep an eye on him.”

Beth shuddered and her eyes flashed darkly in anger.

“He was terrified when he was introducing himself, I was wondering why. I know he’s a bit of a nervous kid in general anyway but there was something off about him today. Tyler is such a creep! I’m gonna kick his pathetic little vampire ass.”  
“Yeah, because that will end well. I know you want to deal with him yourself Beth, but you can’t. Like it or not, he’s part of the Court and there’s procedures to follow.”

Beth rolled her eyes and scowled at her fiancé as Frank laughed and clapped Ray on the back.

“Ever the diplomat, Toro. Beth, however, doesn’t function that way. One thing you’ll learn very quickly about your soon-to-be-wife is that once she set’s her mind to something, there’s no changing it. Right Beth? Beth?”

Whilst Frank was giggling, Beth managed to slip away and was halfway across the room before the two realised she was gone.

“Shit. Go and get Gerard and bring him to Beth, I’ll go and cut her off before she does something stupid.”

Trusting Frank’s judgement on the situation, Ray goes to find Gerard as he’s been told and Frank goes to catch up with Beth before she makes it across the room to Tyler. Frank catches up with her before she manages to make it halfway there and grabs her elbow to get her to stop and promptly walks straight into her because she’s stopped already.

“The Prince has no shame, he’s such a whore for attention and scandal! I know the disgusting little half-breed he’s fucking isn’t blood related to him but he shouldn’t be flaunting his relationship in front of everyone.”  
“I don’t think my Father would appreciate you talking about his brother like that, Patrick, and while we’re on the subject? I don’t appreciate you talking about _my_ brother that way.”

Beth practically growled at the small group as they all laughed at the apparent ‘leader’ Patrick’s, comments. Patrick was another member of the Faerie Court who disliked the entire Way family with a passion. Strawberry blonde hair, pale blue-grey eyes, short and chubby. The other two in the group, a vampire named Andy, who spent too much time working out and hassling Frank for tattoos, short dark hair and bright red eyes, and a Faerie in the Court Beth didn’t know very well, Jack. Bright blue hair and eyes, medium height and effeminate.

“Oh Princess, I didn’t see you there.”

Patrick takes off his fedora and bows to Beth, stepping forward.

“I can assure you, my lady, I meant no offence.”

Beth scoffed and stepped closer to Patrick, shaking Frank’s hand from her elbow and glaring at Jack and Andy.

“Oh I definitely think you meant offence, you just weren’t intending on anyone important hearing your vile words. If you have any sense of common decency, or respect for myself and my family you’ll leave right now, and keep your disgusting mouth shut about my baby brother and my uncle.”  
“I’d forgotten how feisty you can be, Annabeth, so much like your mother. If only she could see what a spectacle her son and brother-in-law make, she’d be ashamed of them.”

Patrick’s head snaps to the left as Beth punches him in the right cheek, hovering a few centimetres off the ground and practically vibrating in anger.

“You do not get to talk about my mother you scumbag! How dare you!”

Beth screams at Patrick and goes to punch him again as he just smiles at her, licking his lips. Before she can land the blow, Mikey and Gerard intervene, Ray and Pete hot on their heels. Mikey catches Beth’s arm and bundles his niece into his arms, half-dragging, half-carrying her to the other side of the room and into the foyer. Frank and Pete herd Ray to the left of Patrick and Gerard, and away from Mikey & Beth, the three of them watching Gerard approach Patrick, waiting to see what happens.

“Patrick, are you alright?”

Gerard asks carefully, watching the other Fae wipe blood from his chin where Beth has slit his lip open.

“I’m fine, but your daughter has a hell of a right hook.”  
“Whatever possessed her to punch you in the first place?”

Patrick shrugs, straightening his hat.

“I have no idea, she just came over and hit me!”  
“I’m sorry, but, that’s not true, not even a little bit.”

Frank interrupts and steps forward, head bowed and waiting to be addressed before continuing.

“Mr Iero, would you like to tell me what I’m missing?”  
“Your Highness, I…I didn’t hear everything but…Patrick was speaking ill about Beth’s Mom, that’s why.”

Patrick scowls at Frank for interrupting what he thought was a well concocted lie to the King about his daughters’ actions.

“Thank you, Frank. I think maybe my daughter could use the comfort of those closest to her right now, would you like to take Peter and Raymond with you and attend to her?”  
“Of course, Sir.”

Frank bows quickly and then grabs both Pete and Ray by their shirts and drags them across the room to where he saw Mikey take Beth.

 

 

“Annabeth Rosemarie Way, are you out of your mind?!? What the hell were you thinking!?”

Beth flinched when Mikey yelled at her, he never called her by her full name unless she was in trouble, and he rarely raised his voice to her. Instead of answering and trying to explain herself, Beth just started crying, chewing nervously on a fingernail. Mikey’s face softens when he see’s the distraught look on Beth’s. He tucks Beth’s hair behind her ear and lifts her chin with his thumb and forefinger, wiping the tears from her face with his other hand.

“What did he say to you? You are not the take a swing at someone for no reason type, darling.”  
“I overheard him talking to Andy and Jack, called Pete a disgusting little half-breed, and called you an attention whore who loved to be scandalous.”

Mikey raised an eyebrow, to him, that didn’t sound like enough to make Beth that angry that she’d hit someone. He and Pete were used to people talking about their relationship negatively, but neither of them cared. Pete wasn’t blood related to him in any way and the age gap made absolutely no difference to them.

“That’s not the worst of it. He said that Mom would be ashamed of the spectacle that you and Petey make, that she’d be ashamed of you both. He’s lucky that the only thing I did was punch him.”

Beth adds darkly, the tips of her wings starting to turn red to match her anger. Mikey frowned at his niece and sits her down, hoping it’ll calm her, and uses his empath abilities to project his own calm onto her. Beth scrunches her eyebrows at her uncle and shakes his hands off of her arms.

“Don’t do that. I have every right to be angry! Don’t you dare use your magick to try and calm me down!”

She snapped and used her own air Magick to put more space between them.

“You want to think very carefully about who you’re speaking to in that tone, young lady. Calm down, I’m on your side.”

“If you were on my side, you would be raging about this with me and not trying to manipulate me into calming down, Michael!”

Beth wrenches the door open and tries to head back into the ballroom but she runs straight into Frank, Ray and Pete.

“I thought I could hear you yelling. Mikey, you mind if I take over handling this?”

“I’m a this now am I?”

Beth takes a swing at Frank but he catches her hand before it connects with his face.

“Shut up, Beth.”

Frank holds both of Beth’s arms and slams her into the wall next to the door, keeping her pinned there while she tries to fight him. Mikey takes Pete’s hand and silently slips from the room with him while Ray closes the door and stands near it, not entirely sure what to do. Beth is breathing angrily and fighting Frank’s hold on her, her wings darkening the angrier she gets.

“Get off of me, Frankie!! I’m gonna fucking kill that little bastard for what he said!”

“No. You need to calm the hell down. Your Dad is dealing with Patrick, and you’re scaring Ray, honey.”

Beth rolls her eyes and tries to pry Frank’s hands off of her again but he won’t let go, squeezing a little harder and even Ray can see where there’ll be fingerprint bruises on Beth’s arms when Frank lets her go.

“Frank…let her go…you’re hurting her.”

“Yeah Frank, let go of me, you’re hurting me.”

Beth smirks at Frank when Ray can’t see her, knowing she needs to pretend to be in pain to hopefully get Ray to pull Frank off of her so she can go and beat the crap out of Patrick.

“Nope. She’s fine. I’m not letting her go until she calms down. Otherwise…”

Frank turns back to Beth, digging his thumbs into her forearms a little harder.

“…otherwise she’s going to do something incredibly stupid and make things worse. Why are you letting what that little slime-ball said get to you? You know that your Mom would be so proud of Pete for following his heart no matter what. She’d be proud that your uncle is doing everything he can to make your baby brother happy. She’d be so proud of you today, and how well you did, and for standing up to everyone who said you’d fail.”

Ray watches as the more Frank talks, the more the red in Beth’s wings fades until they’re back to their normal gold, iridescent colour.

“Frankie…”

Beth’s lip quivers and she bursts into tears and Frank pulls her into his arms, one arm around her waist, the other stroking her hair gently to calm her.

“Shh babe, I know. I know it hurts, but you have to be strong. You can’t let him get to you.”

Frank lifts her head up with a finger under her chin, brushing her hair off of her face and kissing her forehead softly.

“Ray will look after you while I go get your make-up. I’ll fix it and then we can go back out there okay?”

“Okay…thank you, Frankie. M’sorry I took a swing at you.”

Standing up, Frank winks at Beth and pushes Ray to sit down next to her as he leaves the room.

“Not the first time, babe, and knowing you, won’t be the last.”

Beth stands up and sits across Ray’s lap, hiding her face in his neck.

“I’m sorry, Ray. I didn’t mean to scare you. He was talking shit about Pete, Mikey and my Mom. Patrick is a pathetic little creep but I can’t do anything about him because he’s a part of the Court.”

“It’s alright baby, I completely understand why you reacted the way you did. You’ve got me now, I promise I’m not going to let him get near you to talk to you ever again.”

Beth smiles and kisses Ray passionately, pulling her dress up a little bit so she can sit in his lap, getting her hands in his hair and deepening their kiss. Ray’s hands immediately go to Beth’s hips and he pulls her a little closer to him and she smiles against his lips when she feels that he’s hard.

“Ahem, um, sweetheart? Need you two back out here, please.”

Beth smiles against Ray’s lips and pulls away, giggling a little and kissing her blushing father on the cheek as she passes him.

“Coming Daddy. Love you. C’mon Ray.”

She reaches for Ray’s hand and after adjusting his pants a little, he clears his throat and follows Beth from the room, avoiding eye contact with Gerard.


End file.
